


One Shots

by AbiSong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSong/pseuds/AbiSong
Summary: March 2021 Writing PromptsWriterswrite.co.zaOne shots based on the writing prompts from the website above for March.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> For now just catching up for March, and trying to work through some writers block still lingering around.
> 
> Green 3.6.21
> 
> SUMMARY: 
> 
> Ever wonder what Zelena saw before she came along and tried to ruin Regina? Maybe she saw how Regina felt about a certain Blonde before Regina herself understood the depth of her feelings. 

‘Time to check up on little sis,’ Zelena thought to herself as she opens the window to view what Regina is taking for granted yet again.

It  opened to show what looks like the whole group in the forest. Everyone is crying.

_ “Can’t you come with us, mom? I don’t want to leave you.” _

_ “I’m sorry, my little prince. It’s the price of restoring the curse. The only thing I can do to try to make it right is  _ _ give _ _ you two new memories.” _

_ “What does that mean? You’d change our memories to what?” _

_ “Well, Emma, it will be as if you never gave Henry up. He will have always been with you. Both of you would have never been torn apart.” _

The young boy runs over to Regina and hugs her. __ _ “I _ _ don’t want to be apart from you! You’re my mom!” _

_ “I know, my sweet prince. I will be with you in spirit, but I... I must pay this price to save everyone here. As much as I want to be selfish, I need to be good for you. To stay a hero in your mind’s eye. Just know in your heart that I love you.” _

_ They hug again, then he moves to hug one of the couples there. _

_ “Gina, can’t you come with us? There’s got to be a way for all of us to be together.” _

_ “Unfortunately, not. All I ask is that you take care of our son.” _

I can see the tears pooling in her eyes. The devotion and care she shows towards this blonde. As well as the same look the blonde is giving her in return. It’s retched. Little Regina found love again in this Blonde, but she’s throwing it away. She never takes what is right in front of her. Takes for granted everything mother gave her. That’s why I should’ve been kept, been queen.

_ “Maybe there can be a way in the future, Emma, but for now we have to do this. Please take care of both of you, and I just hope we see each other again.” _

_ “Gina, please. You can’t leave Henry!” The ‘or me’ was silently said with her  _ _ blue green _ _ eyes. _

_ “You both have to go  _ _ now, _ _ the clouds are almost here. Please for our son. He cannot be here alone. If you stay here, you’ll be trapped with us. Please. Save yourselves, take care of each other.” _

They didn’t say anything more, but just stared at each other until a clap of thunder brought them out of their trance. Tears slipping down her face, Emma finally turned around and walked to the ghastly yellow vehicle and got in with Henry in the other seat. Regina couldn’t  bare to watch the two people she cares about more than anything rolling over the town line and turn around just as the cloud reached the  barrier.

“Damn, sis. You couldn’t even kiss her. All that love you feel, and you still can’t take what you want. Mother really did choose the wrong one. Maybe when I take your life, I’ll also take your True Love.”

Turning away from the window, I feel a disturbance not too far way, now they are back. With the putrid princess’s other home demolished, they’ll head here. Maybe that Emma will be partial to green.


End file.
